


Vanessa’s first day

by Lucky_Kiki



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Kiki/pseuds/Lucky_Kiki
Summary: A messy man, a silent ghost and a cute boy were Vanessa’s first friends. Can she get along with the so called “men” ?
Relationships: Vanessa Enoteca & Finral Roulacase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Vanessa’s first day

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun~

When you are a young girl trapped in a cage for almost half of your life, anyone seems like a good company. And by anyone, she meant anyone. 

It was her first time seeing one of those. For the witches, those were like mythical creatures. Men. So weird, so different, so... 

“You smell weird” - Vanessa said shyly as she approached him again - “I have never smelled something like this before” 

“Well, I haven’t taken a bath in a while” - Yami chuckled - “Its normal...?” 

The tall man flinched when the young witch tried to sniff him around. 

“What are you doing weirdo? Didn’t you say I smelled?” - Yami tried to shake her off - “Heeeey. Stop. Where are your manners?” 

“Sorry. I never said I disliked it...” - Vanessa blushed softly- “Its... different” 

“It’s a manly smell” - Yami said proudly- “Only true men like me have it” 

“T-true men? Does that mean fake men exist?” - Vanessa asked clueless. 

She never received such information before... because she barely was in touch with anybody. She couldn’t tell if the tall man was just joking or saying it seriously. 

“Do you have somewhere to go? If you don’t, you can stay with us until you decide what you want to do” 

“Thanks” - Vanessa blushed again 

Was it ok she was following a strange man to his place? She didn’t know. Yet, her options were to stay forever in that cage or to die alone since she barely knew anything about the outside world.  
Also, that strange man saved her. Not only because he broke the cage but because of what he said. 

Dark haired, tall and with a big muscle body. He could be described as messy and smelly, yet for her, he was something like a god. It was her first time seeing a man in real life. Yami became his ideal type without realizing it. 

“You said ‘we’ “ - Vanessa decided to start another conversation with the quiet man - “Were you talking about your family?” 

“I lost mine when I was young. So yeah, those idiots could be considered my family now” - Yami tilted his head - “Not That I like them that much, but they were the only ones I could recruit” 

“Recruit?” 

“Have you ever heard of the magic knights? I’m one of them. I became a captain not long ago, but recruiting members for my squad have been so far...” - Yami searched quickly for the right word - “A crap” 

“A crap?” - Vanessa smiled a bit. She understood that expression- “Why? I bet everyone want to join you!” 

“Seriously? Did you hit your head in that cage?” - Yami sighed - “I think the best for you will be to stay with us for a while. You are pretty innocent even for someone of your age” 

Vanessa wasn’t sure if she should feel offended but she didn’t like the way he said it. She wasn’t stupid after all. She disliked the idea of someone being so protective towards her. 

“And here we are” - Yami stretched after what it felt like an eternity on a broom - “I will go look for the other two” 

“Sure” - The young witch stayed outside of the big mansion. She felt better having an open field around her. She didn’t want walls to trap her. 

“... I hope the new one talks!” - She heard what it sounded like a high pitched voice of a man - “what do you mean by different? Oh dear Lord! What did you bring here now?”

The next thing Vanessa knew, was that a boy with dirty blond hair and sparkling eyes was facing her. 

“A SHE” - The boy squeaked - “YOU BROUGHT A GIRL!” 

“Why are you so excited about it?” - Yami asked in a bad mood - “Stop it. You are suffocating her” 

“ALLOW ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU IN THE WAY YOU DESERVE, MY LADY” 

“What’s wrong with... him?” - Vanessa doubted it for a moment. It wasn’t girl, yet she wasn’t sure it was a man. He didn’t look like Yami. He was shorter, slender and didn’t smell “manly”. 

“W-wrong?” - The boy made a high pitch sound before falling on the ground - “She said... There is something...” 

“That idiot over there is Finral” - Yami introduced his weird friend - “He is still sort of a child but believe it or not, it was my best option. Also, his magic is useful” 

(That’s it. He still isn’t a ‘man’. He must be what we call a boy. He looks younger than me...) 

“Sorry” - Vanessa clenched to talk to the depressed boy - “I didn’t want to sound rude. I’m Vanessa, nice to mee—“ 

“VANESSA?! THATS THE NAME OF A TRUE GODDESS!” - Finral seemed to recover quickly- “I, Finr—“ 

“Enough of that crap” - Yami was holding the young boy by his collar - “Either you shut up or you die” 

“Yes sir!” 

(He is truly young) Vanessa thought 

The young witch was so immersed in looking at her new friend that she had forgotten Yami mentioned there were two people living with him. The second one, was standing right behind her. 

“UH? WHAT THE—?” 

Vanessa flinched when the tall guy with a pale face decided to place a hand on her shoulder. In that very moment, the young witch started believing in ghosts. 

“And that weirdo would be Gordon” - Yami was still playing with Finral in the air - “He doesn’t talk that much and we don’t understand at all what he says... so he doesn’t give troubles” 

“Yami-san... please put me down...” - Finral begged. His face was getting another color Vanessa found rather weird. 

“Oh? The little prince got dizzy?” - Yami teased - “Don’t you dare to puke on me, boy” 

“Yes... sir...” - Finral sat defeated. He was using all his energies to keep his breakfast where it belonged. 

“Are you alright?” - Vanessa feared the boy would act strange once she approached him - “You don’t look well” 

“I’m nauseous” - Finral covered his mouth - “Yami-san really shook me hard today” 

(Oh. He seems a lot quieter now. He is not getting excited despite me being near... does that mean feeling sick makes them quiet?) 

“Don’t worry about him. He likes to complain a lot and whines all time” - Yami shouted from inside the building - “Come here to choose your room. We have plenty space” 

“You can go. I will take care of him” - Gordon muttered. Vanessa wasn’t sure of what he said, but she didn’t want to anger Yami. 

Unlike what she expected, the inside of the building wasn’t dusty or in a bad shape. It looked old from outside and being a place where only men lived, she expected hygiene to be questionable. She had heard from many witches that men tended to be dirty. 

“Finral is in charge of cleaning” - Yami explained - “And pretty much everything. If you need anything ask him” 

“Sure” - Vanessa inspected her new room. She had never had something like that. The only room she ever owned was that stupid cage. 

“How are you doing? Do you need help unpacking?” - Finral was leaning on her door frame - “I’m sorry for the mess. I didn’t know you were coming... I mean, I didn’t know we were getting visits... ehm, I didn’t—“

“It’s alright” - Vanessa smiled to him - “I like it, thanks” 

The boy blushed. He was deep red. 

“Your face changed again” - Vanessa wasn’t used to see other people change. The closest to that, was when she saw her reflection on a mirror. Nothing else. 

“Ah... yeah... But I’m fine now” - Finral tried to prevent his face from getting bright red - “Its just that I got... uhm, how to explain it... I don’t receive that kind of words often” 

“How old are you? You seem pretty young” - Vanessa wanted to laugh. This kid was funny - “You are still a boy, don’t you?” 

“A b-boy? I— Well, it could be but... I’m a man too” - Finral sounded somehow sad - “I’m fifteen” 

“That makes you younger than me” - Vanessa giggled - “You are truly a boy!” 

Finral expression changed again. This time his gentle face turned gloomy. Vanessa wondered what could have possibly caused that sudden change. 

“Are you feeling sick again?” 

She didn’t have bad intentions. She just tried to check on him closer. He seemed to dislike it. She got hurt when the boy refused her hand and stared at her defiant. 

“I wasn’t going to hurt you” - Vanessa was doing a big effort to not make a scene - “I just wanted to make sure you were ok” 

“Because I’m a kid” - Finral sighed - “Sorry. I didn’t want to be rude. I guess I should leave you alone” 

Vanessa was confused. Why was the boy acting like that? What was all that of being happy and then sad? Was he upset? Was it something she said?

(He is crazy. How can his mood change so much in such a short span? Are all boys like him?) 

Vanessa forgot what it was like living with someone else. She was so used to being alone she forgot some social skills. She also seemed to lack what they called common sense now. Not to mention common knowledge. 

“Hi there! I... uhm... I wondered if you... would join us for lunch...?” - Finral was back at her door - “I-It’s not f-fancy and I fear you won’t like the food but... Yami-san said you were probably hungry and I— Just say yes or no” 

Vanessa inspected his face again. The boy wouldn’t even dare to look at her right in the eyes. Instead, he kept looking at the floor. 

“Is something down there?” - She teased - “You keep looking down” 

“Uhm...” 

Vanessa didn’t think she could feel lonely being surrounded by people. Yet, those three were sure skilled when it came to that. 

(This is so awkward. Maybe they don’t talk because I’m here) 

She heard more than once how men were noisy... and so far The biggest noise she listened to that afternoon, were Finral’s sighs. 

After a few hours, dinner was next. She kept hoping for a good conversation but again, awkwardness filled the room. The man called Gordon sometimes moved his mouth... but nothing could be heard. Was he trying to talk?. Yami only ate while reading what it looked like a bunch of folded big grey paper sheets. Finral was just playing with his food. He moved his fork from side to side in a bothered way. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” - Vanessa’s try to start a conversation seemed to have worked when she got attention from the three men that surrounded her. 

“It’s not that, it’s just that he likes to test my patience” - Yami closed the newspaper and glared at the boy - “Congratulations. You got my attention” 

“Like if wanted it” - Finral sulked - “I’m just tired. Nothing else” 

“You are unusually quiet today” - Yami sighed - “Didn’t You miss me? Or maybe you are upset because someone told you something you didn’t want to listen”

Finral stabbed with the fork a poor potato. Bad luck, some food ended in his hair. Vanessa thought their mood would only get worse but instead, they laughed. 

“I’m sorry for displaying such bad manners earlier” - Finral smiled sweetly- “Please don’t hesitate to tell me if you need something” 

“Why were you in a bad mood? Was something I said?” - Vanessa felt a little guilty 

“Does it matter?” - Finral pouted - “I’m fine now” 

“It was my fault, wasn’t it? I said something you didn’t like. I’m sorry if I offended you” - Vanessa stared at him - “I know is not a excuse but... you are gonna laugh. It’s my first time seeing men” 

“Why would I laugh?” - Finral smiled softly- “Its my first time seeing a witch” 

“Have you heard about us before?” - Vanessa was curious - “What do you think?” 

“I was told witches were beautiful scary women that possessed good magic” - Finral giggled - “so far, I think they are wrong!” 

(Great. Now he is teasing me. I think I deserve it —)

“... because you are not scary” - Finral was playing with his hair - “You are cute” 

“I’m older than you” - Vanessa laughed - “And you are also cute!” 

“I’m not cute! I’m a man!” - Finral pouted - “But thanks, I guess” 

“So boys don’t like getting called ‘cute’ “ - Vanessa smiled - “Even if they are” 

“I have a question. Uhm... actually, is more like a request I think” - Finral hesitated. He was nervous again - “C-can you show it to me?” 

(Show What to him? What is he talking about?) 

“It’s my first time meeting a witch so...” - Finral was deep red 

(Boys around his age are probably interested in that. I bet is just curiousness...) 

“But Finral, aren’t you too young for that?” - Vanessa asked amused - “You are still a boy” 

“If you show me yours, I will show you mine” - Finral offered - “Pleaseee” 

“You go first” - Vanessa teased. She thought it was trick the boy was using to get what he wanted. 

“Fine” 

“W-wait! I did—“ 

“Uh?” 

Finral opened what it seemed like a portal. He was showing her some magic. 

(Magic, right. He was talking about magic) 

“I can create portals and teleport us everywhere!” 

“Everywhere?” 

“Well, not exactly... sadly I can only go to places I have marked with my magic” - Finral pouted again - “I know is not very impressive but is my magic” 

“It’s cu— pretty cool!” - Vanessa decided to lift the mood a little - “It’s amazing!

“Maybe I can take you shopping!” - Finral took her hand - “I noticed you didn’t bring stuff with you so I thought you would like going shopping for some clothes!” 

“Clothes? I don’t need to buy those” - Vanessa chuckled - “It’s my turn now” 

“WHOAAAAH” - Finral’s eyes sparkled when pink threads appeared - “Its awesome!” 

“If you want, I can mend those clothes of yours” - Vanessa winked playfully - “it will only take a second” 

“Mend? Oh no... They got ruined again...” - Finral sulked - “Our pets are too savage!” 

“Do you have pets?” 

“Don’t think they are cute. Yami-san has some beasts locked down. We call them pets but... I would have preferred a dog” 

“Anyway, I will fix it for you” 

“Here” 

This time, it was Vanessa the one that turned deep red. She couldn’t believe the boy took his shirt off in front of her. 

“Uh? What’s wrong?” 

“N- nothing” - Vanessa lied - “I will only take a sec, but aren’t you cold?” 

“Nuh” 

(It’s my first time seeing a naked man. Well, half naked. It wasn’t what I expected but all are different) 

That night, Vanessa went to sleep feeling happy. She managed to make three friends that day. Not to mention she was finally out of the queen’s control. 

Next morning promised to be even better. The young pink haired witch stretched. She got confused at first realizing she wasn’t in the forest anymore.

(Today is another good day. The sun isn’t awake yet, but who says we need it to have fun?) 

Vanessa found the restroom after searching for it twenty minutes. She didn’t know if her memory failed her, but she could swear the mansion changed during night. 

She was still thinking about it when she realized she wasn’t the only one awake. A portal opened right behind her and a half sleep Finral wobbled to the first stall he saw. 

(What is he going to do now? Is he ok? Did I wake him up?) 

Finral undid his pants. He left out a relief sigh while his bladder emptied. 

(Ah. He just needed to pee~ He is a cute boy indeed. I’m so jealous! He can pee while standing~)

Vanessa didn’t have bad intentions. She was just curious. She have never heard that men could do that. Also, lacking what it was common social knowledge, she didn’t see anything wrong in her staying there. Until she sneezed. 

“Bless you...” - A drowsy Finral said before washing his hands - “Gordon-san, you woke up—“ 

Yami woke up violently thanks to their screaming. Five minutes later, the captain was having a great laugh thanks to his silly squad.

“Yeah, I guess I didn’t think about that” - Yami was laughing really hard - “Having a woman here means that some things need to change. For example, we should give her a bathroom for herself” 

“There is no need for that” - Vanessa still didn’t understand all the commotion- “I Can share” 

“I’m gonna die” - Finral just wanted to disappear - “I cant live like this...” 

“You are wrong, that pervert could spy on you” - Yami warned - “If he tries something weird, you can always pour hot water—“

“Who is the pervert here?! I was the one that got spied on!” - Finral cried - “It’s unfair!” 

“I don’t think she understood what she did” - Gordon tried - “And I saw you relieve yourself as well. It’s not a big deal” 

“It wasn’t my intention to scare you” - Vanessa sighed - “I was just washing my face when you appeared and... I didn’t know what you were up to until you actually started—“

“I don’t wanna hear it” - Finral covered his ears - “Please don’t” 

“It was my first time seeing someone to pee standing up” - Vanessa continued - “I think is pretty interesting” 

“Why me? Why these things only happen to me?” - Finral managed to unlock a new shade of red. Crimson red. The color of his face was crimson red - “What have I done?”

“Next time, double check before teleporting yourself” - Yami teased - “also, I find very interesting you pee standing up. I would have bet you were the kind of guy that sat for that”

Vanessa pitied the boy a bit. Yami spent the whole morning teasing him and Finral only seemed to get even more depressed.

(Men are truly interesting. I wonder how many type of men I will meet here) 

Years after, Vanessa still cherished her first experience with the black bulls. Her daily life now included watching naked boys running around, so she was unimpressed by men. Yami remained as her ideal type and her relationship with Finral was the best. They were pretty close friends.

“Uh? Did I get to the wrong place?” - Finral rubbed his sleepy eyes - “I could have sworn this was men’s restroom” 

“I have no clue where the women’s one is today” - Vanessa yawned - “And I wasn’t going to waste my time looking for it” 

“Seems fair to me” - Finral agreed - “If you don’t mind, I will use that one. The door won’t lock but—“

“GOOD MORNING FINRAL! GUESS—- WHAT IS THE INDECENT WITCH DOING HERE?” - Magna shouted - “WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?” 

“So noisy” - Vanessa complained - “And what are you saying, virgin delinquent? Finral only has to pee. Nothing I haven’t seen before” 

“IF YOU DONT SHUT UP ALREADY, I WILL KILL YOU ALL” - Yami’s voice echoed from the other stall 

“You know what? I don’t need the restroom anymore” - Finral sulked 

(I love men. They are so funny)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback encouraged ^^


End file.
